Home Is Where The Heart Is
by GoddessAerith
Summary: Betrayed by friend and love alike, Hinata turns her back on Konoha and joins a place she later comes to see as her home. The Akatsuki. AU Rated for language and sexual reference.  One-shot for now. It may stay that way unless people like it enough.


A/N: This is just a little one-shot that wouldn't leave my head. I'm having a little trouble with the plot of my other story, so I figured that it would be a good thing to take a small break so I don't lose interest. I ended up getting this scene stuck in my head somehow... Don't ask because honestly I don't know how it happened. This is obviously AU and also Hinata is very ooc. Hope you enjoy!

~GoddessAerith

=====Home is Where the Heart Is=====

Hinata walked into her home and removed her shoes, tossing them off to the side. It had been a long time since she had been home, and she was to happy to be back to even care where her shoes landed. Quickly, she dropped the rest of her items on the table and made a dash for the living room, her feet not making a sound on the stone floor as she raced to meet up with her family.

However, before she could reach her destination, she was tackled to the ground in a near bone crushing hug. "Hina, you're home! Tobi is happy now! Deidara has tried to blow Tobi up again, but Tobi got away! Where did you go for so long? Everyone missed you, but Tobi missed you the most! And so did Hidan, and Itachi, and..." The rest of his rambling was blocked out as Hinata just smiled at him.

Yes it was true. Hinata, former heiress of the Hyuga clan who had managed to become Anbu in Konoha, was a member of Akatsuki. The hiate with the Konohagakure symbol that still hung from her neck had been slashed, and she wore the Akatsuki cloak. She had even been married, but after catching him sneaking out several nights in a row, she decided to use Byakugan to follow him with her eyes, not going out so she wouldn't be caught.

What she found had broke her heart. Hinata had seen her husband in the arms of another woman, Ino Yamanaka. The woman she had chosen to be her maid of honor at the wedding. To see her husband, the Hokage, in the arms of the other woman tore her apart. When Naruto had finally returned home, she made the final decision that would change her life forever.

_=====Flashback=====_

_Hinata sat on the bed, the tears that she had been crying were now dried on her face as she gave Naruto a cold glare. Naruto stood frozen at the door, fear showing clearly in his eyes as he stared at his wife. It was not only the fear he felt at seeing the hate-filled glare being given to him by Hinata, but also the fear of being caught. "H-Hinata, what are you doing up? S-shouldn't you be resting?"_

_Instead of answering, Hinata gracefully stood up from the bed calmly walked over to him. All emotion gone from her face except for the hatred and betrayal in her eyes. "Did you two enjoy yourselves Naruto?" Shaking slightly, Naruto took a step back. "I-it's not what you think! I swear!" Fear became even more visible on his face when Hinata smirked, a dark gleam in her eyes. _

_Hinata had finally snapped._

"_Do you think I'm a fool Naruto? Do you think that the Byakugan shows false images? I saw how you were the one to pull her into your arms. I saw how you kissed and touched her. I saw the hunger in your eyes as you entered her over and over again! I saw the look of satisfaction on your face as you released inside of her. JUST LIKE I SAW THE LOOK OF HAPPINESS ON YOUR FACE EVEN AS YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU BAS-"_

_The rest of her sentence was cut off as she was backhanded and sent crashing into the wall by Naruto. "What right do you have to be watching me! I'm the Hokage!" A dark chuckle filled the room as Hinata stood once more and didn't even bother to wipe the blood from her face. "What right do I have? I have every right to since I am your WIFE!" Naruto flinched inwardly, and was about to speak until he was cut off. "No, I was your wife. I no longer want to have anything to do with you or this damn village." _

_With that said, Hinata picked up the bags she had packed while waiting for Naruto's return as well as her weapon pouch. Taking out a single kunai, she slashed through the Konoha symbol on her hiate that she picked up from the nightstand. With a smirk, Hinata infused some chakra into the kunai and threw it at Naruto. Not expecting such a move from her, Naruto was hit in the chest and he collapsed to the ground._

_Hinata's final words to him were, "Naruto Uzumaki, if you live from that I promise that the next time I see you, I WILL KILL YOU! With that said, she jumped from the window and in moments she was gone from Konoha._

_=====End Flashback=====_

Once Tobi noticed that the girl had stopped responding, he stood up and swiftly picked up Hinata bridal style and ran to the living room. Hinata just smiled and let her memories drift away again. This was her home now. She didn't have to worry about trying to please anyone here. She didn't have to worry about making anyone proud. Just like she no longer had to worry about cheating husbands or the betrayal of friends. Tobi placed her on her feet and everyone came up to greet her.

"What the fuck took ya so long! We thought you were gonna be back yesterday! Ya know I fucking hate Deidara's cooking! He blows almost everything up!" Hidan yelled even though he had a smirk on his face. That alone let Hinata know that he had missed her.

"Shut up yeah! It's not my fault she went missing un!" Deidara glared at Hidan before giving Hinata a hug which she gladly returned. All the rest just nodded to her, and she gave them one of her brilliant smiles in return. Hidan and Deidara blushed after seeing it, and even Itachi seemed a little pink, but it disappeared in the blink of an eye. For a moment everything was silent, before she finally called out to everyone.

"I'm back everyone, and it's great to be home!"

Hinata smiled as she watched her makeshift family. Tobi had tackled Deidara into a hug, Deidara was screaming and trying to push him off, Hidan had smirked before heading to his room probably to do more rituals, Kakuzu was counting money, Sasori was working on his puppets, Zetsu was trying to pry Tobi off of Deidara, Itachi and Konan had wandered off more than likely training again, Kisame was just watching Tobi assaulting Deidara again while laughing, and Pein...

Pein was looking directly at Hinata, a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. A blush formed on Hinata's cheeks as she gave him a shy smile in return.

_'Home really is where the heart is...'_

=====The End=====

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, and if I should continue it or not. I still plan on continuing "It Started With A Dare", so don't worry about that! ^_^ Just please let me know what you think!

~GoddessAerith


End file.
